See How They Fly
"See How They Fly" is the ninth and final episode in the first season of HBO's Watchmen, and ninth episode overall. It aired on December 15, 2019. Premise Everything ends, for real this time. Plot November 1, 1985 Adrian films his message to Robert Redford, congratulating him on his inauguration as the next U.S. President and explaining that he planned it. Meanwhile, a cleaning lady is shown as Adrian is giving his speech with cue cards. She goes unnoticed as she gets into Adrian's office without any problems. Once inside, she puts in a password on what appears to be a computer, and a painting of Alexander the Great goes up; revealing a refrigerator storing various vials. She switches one of the vials with hand lotion, and uses vial #2346 to inseminate herself. She talks to herself in Vietnamese while doing so about how she wants to, “ride the strong winds, crush the angry waves… Slay the killer whales in the Eastern sea… Chase away the Wu army, reclaim the land… Remove the yoke of slavery…" She then says how she will not bend her back to be a slave. 2008 A woman arrives at Karnak and pounds on the door. Adrian opens the door and the woman removes her protective mask to reveal that she's Trieu. Trieu says that she wanted to talk to him, but Adrian isn't interested until he says that he manufactured a trans-dimensional being to kill three million people. Adrian denies it, but Trieu points out that no one gives him credit for it. She thanks Adrian for saving the world, and Adrian invites her in for tea. Inside, Adrian tells Trieu that Redford doesn't return his calls and that the last conversation they had, Redford said that he could have become President without Adrian. Trieu looks at Adrian's teleport device and he explains that he teleports the squid into the stratosphere using a random algorithm to cause the rain's randomly. He proudly states that at that altitude, even the most trained meteorologist can’t tell the difference between a cloud of cephalopods, and a tropical storm. Trieu then tells Adrian that it's a rerun because he's still doing the same thing as twenty years ago, just on a smaller scale. She asks him what happens if he lets the "clock" start up again, and Adrian figures that they'd be back where they started at. Trieu offers to make every nuclear weapon disappear on the planet, and says that there is someone without limitations who could do it. She knows that Manhattan isn't on Mars and that it’s just a decoy going through the motions in a predetermined pattern. She believes that he's on Europa, and explains to the older man that she built a satellite to scan for Manhattan's unique frequency of radiation and it should reach Europa in five years. Trieu says that she just needs to confirm where Manhattan is before she destroys him and takes his power. Once she does that, she can fix the world and do everything Manhattan should have done. Trieu has designed a quantum centrifuge to strip Manhattan of his energy and transfer it into her, but she can't afford to build it so she hoped Adrian would stake her $42 billion. Adrian wonders why she would hope that, and Trieu says that she's his daughter. He insists that he's never given himself to a woman and that like Alexander the Great, he believes such hedonistic activity is a distraction from more important things. Trieu is quick to point out the hidden refrigerator with Adrian's sperm, and says that she's subject 2346. Her mother was one of the Vietnamese refugees working at Karnack in 1985, and Adrian says that the woman was a thief. He notes that he gave up his parents' wealth to demonstrate he could achieve anything starting from nothing, and he offers Trieu the same. Adrian insists he will never call her "daughter". On Europa, Adrian blows on the rotting birthday cake, and the manor shakes. A space probe lands on Europa and Adrian smiles in satisfaction. He then goes through the tunnel that he dug with the horseshoe. Adrian emerges outside and approaches the probe, and the Game Warden arrives and orders Adrian to get back into his cell. When Adrian refuses, the Game Warden shoots him in the chest. The Game Warden goes over, and discovers that Adrian caught the bullet. Adrian kicks the Game Warden to the ground, gets up, and heads towards the probe. The various Crookshanks and Phillipss arrive and shout a warning, and the Game Warden tackles Adrian from behind. Adrian drives the horseshoe into his chest, comforts the dying clone, and says that it's almost over. The Game Warden asks him why he made him wear a mask, and Adrian says that masks make men cruel. He removes the mask and says that having a worthy adversary kept him sane for the eight years of his imprisonment. The Game Warden asks his master if he was a worthy adversary, and Adrian says that he wasn't. He subsequently dies, and Adrian tells him that he did however put on a hell of a show. The other Crookshanks and Phillips say goodbye to Adrian as he goes to the probe. The last Miss Crookshanks gives him his headpiece and kisses him on the cheek, and wishes him godspeed. Adrian looks at her for a moment and then enters the probe, and the probe lifts off and heads for Earth. He sees the words that he left to spell out his message with the corpses of the various Crookshanks and Phillips: "Save Me Daughter", and Trieu's recorded voice tells him that his return journey has begun. The voice inside the ship invites him to step into the preservation chamber, in order to avoid dehydration, starvation, and potential insanity. and Adrian does so and becomes frozen in a protective metal case. Now Trieu Industries employees take the Adrian "statue" out and take it to Bian, who removes the case as Trieu comes in and tells Bian that she has to tell her now before Adrian says something. The girl acknowledges that she knows she's actually Trieu's mother, and the chamber opens to reveal the unfrozen Adrian. Trieu offers him water and says that she was surprised when the images showed her his message on Europa. She says that it meant a lot for him to acknowledge he was her daughter, and Adrian says that Dr. Manhattan sent him to Europa and is masquerading as a human on Earth. Trieu explains that she's going to destroy Manhattan and take his power in an hour, and she brought Adrian back so he could see her success. Bian has clothes for Adrian, and he realizes that Trieu cloned her mother. He sees the Millennium Clock outside the window and realizes that Trieu actually built it and says that it's beautiful, and Trieu tells him that they have a god to kill. The group drive to the Dreamland Theater in Tulsa and Trieu goes over to Seymour's newsstand to get her newspapers. He hands them over, and Adrian looks at a newspaper showing Redford is still President. Seymour notes that Adrian looks like Ozymandias, and Adrian asks him what everyone thinks happened to him. The vendor says that no one cares, but he heard that one day Ozymandias walked off into the jungle and never came back. Adrian says that Ozymandias was stranded on Europa quietly going insane, and a metal sphere from the Clock arrives and hovers in the air. Seymour and Adrian look at the sphere, and Adrian says how, “Israel is desolate, and her seed is no more. And Palestine has become a widow for Egypt. As he sees The Millenium Clock turned on, he tells the vendor that the end is nigh. Senator Keene Sr. arrives at the abandoned department store housing the 7K base. Inside, other 7K soldiers take Laurie to the cage they've been building. She sees Jane, and Joe greeting his father, and tells her captor that she would have never pegged Senator Keene Sr. as a secret racist. She also asks what exactly it is that they're waiting for. Gunshots come over the guard's radio, and the soldier at the other end says that people are shooting at them. The guard tells Joe that they have a situation, and a Rorschach -masked Wade comes over and tells Laurie to stay cool. He says that he'll get them out when he has a chance, and explains that the 7K came to his house to try and kill him. Meanwhile, Joe tells the soldier on the radio to take the shot. Laurie sees Jon appear in the aforementioned cage as she’s strapped to the chair and gasps when she realizes that Cal was Jon all along. Joe tells Dr. Manhattan that he's finally got him. Back at her house, Angela questions a 7K soldier, who tells her that she can't stop them. She breaks his fingers until he answers her. Joe begins to undress, and as he does so says that thirty-for years ago, Adrian Veidt unleashed his monster onto the world. Bu that this wasn't his giant one-eyed octopus, but his puppet president. He goes onto say how Redford first took their guns. And then, he made them say sorry. Over and over again. Sorry. Sorry for the alleged sins of those who died decades before they were born. Sorry for the color of their skin. Joe continues that all they wanted was to get cops in masks, to take some power back and start themselves a little culture war. He mentions how if he and the other 7K members controlled both sides of it, then he could come riding up on a white horse, right into the White House…. He confesses that three years ago, they sent out their guys to get the war rolling. Angela shoots her way in through the front door. Joe explains that three years ago, one of his men got teleported to Gila Flats on White Night. Manhattan teleported him there, and Joe asks Manhattan where he is in time. The being says that it's 1985 to him, and Joe explains that the cage is made of synthetic lithium that they got from melting down millions of watch batteries. Everyone cheers, and Joe says that he brought Laurie there so that someone who cares about Manhattan is there when he dies. Angela comes in and tells everyone to stop, training a gun on Joe. She says that whatever Joe thinks is going to happen won't happen, and explains that Trieu has been planning her operation for much longer. Joe doesn't believe her, and Angela puts her gun down so Joe will listen. She explains that Trieu told her that she was going to stop Joe, and Joe asks where she is then. Angela then tells Joe about how Trieu let the 7K steal the batteries they needed to build the cage to take Manhattan's power. Joe reveals that Judd Crawford and Jane Crawford got close to Angela and Cal to see if he really was Dr. Manhattan. Undeterred, Laurie tells Joe that he looks ridiculous in those panties, but Joe says that he’s about to become the most powerful man in the world… So waving his dick in people’s face was overkill. Joe also confesses that when Judd got killed, he couldn’t resist bringing Laurie to Tulsa, to see Jon die since she was one of Dr. Manhattan’s girlfriends. Joe goes inside the chamber with Laurie, Angela, Wade and the Cyclop members in attendance. A blue wave hits, leaving Angela with her ears ringing. Jon is seen still alive, but not for long, since now Lady Trieu and her employees get inside the 7K hideout. Lady Trieu sees Angela shortly thereafter, and says she wasn’t expecting her, and is sorry she has to see this. But she is fulfilling her promise to Will Reeves to give him justice after all these years. Adrian and Laurie reunited and he calls her by her former last name when calls her Ms. Juspeczyk. She assures her that she isn't dead, while Trieu notices that Joe isn't there. She opens the transference chamber and Joe's liquefied remains pour out. Trieu goes on thanks for them capturing Dr. Manhattan for her and says how this was the only way he wouldn't see her coming. She chastises Joe and the other Cyclops members for not knowing that absorbing atomic energy without filtering it first, meant that whoever did it would simply pop like a water balloon every time. Trieu then reads Will's letter stating how they all represent the senior leadership of Cyclops, an organization that has terrorized and victimized men, women, and children of color for a century, including this very place, the site of the Greenwood Massacre of 1921. That they have plundered, and pillaged, and murdered in the name of white supremacy. Jane eventually interrupts her; telling Trieu to just do it, figuring she's going to have them killed, and she vaporizes all of them with her machine. Inside the cage, thanks to the remains of Joe Keene that got into his cage, Jon had enough power to teleport Wade, Adrian, Laurie to safety back in Karmak. Bian initiates the transfer and Angela asks Manhattan what's going on. He says that the cage makes it hard for him to be present, and he sent the others somewhere to help. Angela wonders why he didn't send her, and Manhattan says that he didn't want to be alone when he dies. He tells her not to touch the light. A beam of light comes down from the sphere, slamming into Dr. Manhattan. Jon then screams in agony. Back in Karnak, Adrian tells Laurie and Wade that they're in his office, and Jon did it to save the day. Wade tells Adrian that the last dimensional incursion in Tulsa was three weeks ago, and finds the chamber where Adrian sent the squid from in 1985. Adrian is shocked that Laurie now works for the FBI, and insists to Wade that he saved humanity. He then activates his teleportation device, targeting it on Tulsa. Bian continues draining Jon's energy, and Angela asks him what she should do. He tells her to go, saying that he can't hold himself together. but Angela refuses to abandon him. Jon stares at Angela and remembers their life together, and says that he's in every moment at once when they're together. He reverts to Cal and tells Angela that he loves her, and then disappears in a burst of energy that knocks Angela back. Adrian tells Laurie that he designed the baby squids to dissolve shortly after impact. If he freezes them before teleport, it will be like firing a Gatling gun from the heavens. Adrian admits that Jon is already dead, but they have a window of opportunity before the centrifuge transfers Manhattan's energy into his most worthy adversary. He figures that Trieu is a narcissist whose ambition knows no limits, and she won't fix the world as she claims. Adrian warns that Trieu won't rest until they all prostrate themselves to her. Trieu enters the cage and prepares to receive Manhattan's energy. Adrian teleports the frozen squid to Tulsa and says that everything within five square blocks is going to be obliterated. Bian wakes up Angela and asks if she's okay. She tells Angela to tell the arriving police that they have to go or they'll get hurt. Red Scare and Pirate Jenny get out with the officers, and the phone in a nearby Manhattan booth rings. Bian answers it and Laurie tells her to take cover, and asks where Angela is. The girl tells Angela that the call is for her. Angela takes the receiver and Laurie tells her to run. As Trieu waits for the energy to enter her, a frozen baby squid falls, shooting through her hand. The squid rain down and Angela takes cover in the booth with Bian. The police and technicians die, and Angela grabs a case as cover and runs away, and the sphere shatters from the impacts and falls on Trieu. She yells out motherfucker in Vietnamese before dying. Angela gets into the Dreamland Theater and goes into the abandoned theater. Will is sitting in a seat, and Angela goes over to her grandfather and sits down across the aisle from him. Topher, Rosie, and Emma are sleeping on the stage, and Will assures Angela that her children are all okay. Will explains that he told them he was family, and asks if Dr. Manhattan and Trieu are gone. He admits that making a deal with Trieu was Jon's idea, and Angela realizes that Jon knew he was going to die all along and Will helped him. Will says that they helped each other, and confirms that Angela took his Nostalgia pills. He figures that Angela knows his origin story now, and describes how he was sitting there when the riots broke out a hundred years ago. He explains to his granddaughter that Bass Reeves was his hero, and that's why he became a cop. Will says that at first he felt anger when he put the hood on, but that in reality it was fear and hurt. He tells Angela that Jon wanted it the way it happened and that she can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. He explains that Jon told him that Angela would understand this when the time was right. Crying, Angela says that she doesn't and Will figures that the time isn't right just yet then. Will says that he's staying at a motel down the block, and Angela invites him to stay in their guest room for a couple of nights. He tells her that, you can’t heal under a mask, because wounds need air. Adrian takes Laurie and Wade to the Archie, the Owl Ship he found out in the ice. Wade says that he knows how to fly it since the police use the design for their own airships, and before he can leave, Laurie tells Adrian that he's under arrest for the murder of three million innocent people. When Adrian points out that she has no proof, Wade holds up the DVD and says that he has Adrian's confession. He then asks if the FBI will arrest a sitting President as well, and she replies by saying, “sure, why not?” Adrian then says that can’t happen because the world will end. But Laurie doesn't believe it. She says to him how, “people keep saying that, but it never seems to happen.” He wonders why she would reveal the secret after all this time, and Laurie tells him that some people change. Angry, Adrian asks who she thinks she is to hold judgment over him, and Wade knocks him unconscious from behind. The two of them haul Adrian into the airship after Wade remarks how Adrians talks too much. Angela leaves the theater with Will and her children. Pirate Jenny and Red Scare get Bian into the back of a police car. Angela takes her family to the bakery and lets them into her secret vault. Topher looks curiously at her Sister Night costume and then at his mother. Angela drives her family home and tucks her children into bed. She then goes to the kitchen and picks up the ring, Will comes in and says that Cal was a good man and he's sorry he's gone, but reiterates how he really could have done more. Once Will retires to bed, saying after all this craziness, he will sleep for two days straight, Angela looks at the broken eggs on the floor. She cleans them up and finds one unbroken egg in the carton. She remembers Jon telling her that he can give someone his powers by transferring them into organic material, and if someone consumed it they would theoretically inherit his abilities. Angela goes out to the pool, takes off her shoes, cracks open the egg, and eats its contents. She then steps puts one foot onto the water to see if she'll be able to walk on water. Cast Main Cast *Regina King as Angela Abar *Jean Smart as Laurie Blake *Hong Chau as Lady Trieu *Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Jon Osterman/Doctor Manhattan *Andrew Howard as Red Scare *Tom Mison as Phillips and Game Warden *Sara Vickers as Crookshanks *Dylan Schombing as Topher Abar *Louis Gossett Jr. as Old Man Will Reeves *Jeremy Irons as Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias *Tim Blake Nelson as Wade Tillman Guest Starring *Frances Fisher as Jane Crawford *James Wolk as Joe Keene *Robert Ray Wisdom as Seymour *Jolie Hoang-Rappaport as Bian *Elyse Dinh as Cleaning Woman *Jessica Camacho as Pirate Jenny *Lily Rose Smith as Rosie *Adelynn Spoon as Emma *Jovan Adepo as 1930's Will Reeves Co-Starring *Ted Johnson as Senator Keene Sr. *Nicholas Logan as 7K Spokesman *Bobby Jordan as Mike Schach *Jesse O'Neill as Radio-Schach *Trey Butler as Rorschach *Danny Boyd, Jr. as Young Will Reeves *Jamal Akakpo as Bass Reeves *Alexis Louder as Ruth Williams Trivia *On December 12, 2019 it was revealed by Alan Sepinwall that the finale will be 67 minutes long. Episode Length- Twitter *There more callbacks to the series premiere "It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice" that contained references to Oklahoma!. *The Blue Danube Waltz plays again in this episode as Adrian sees a ship arrive outside of his prison. *The song Clair de Lune began to play as Lady Trieu explained how she launched a probe that would eventually reach Europa’s orbit. *The way Adrian catches the bullet that the Game Warden has fired, pays homage to how he did the same thing in the comic, and in the movie. *Most of the lines Jon had in this episode were quotes taken from the original events of the comic book storyline in 1985. Gallery Promotional stills See How They Fly Promotional Image 01.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 02.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 03.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 04.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 05.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 06.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 07.jpg Will promotional Image for S 1 E 9.jpg Angela and Will Promotional Image for S1 E 9.jpg Jon inside cage in S 1 E 9 Promotional Image.jpg Damon quote to For All Nerds.jpg Jon quote to Angela in S 1 E 9.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 08.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Image 09.jpg See How They Fly Promotional Title Card.jpg Screenshots S1 E 9 watchmen title.jpg John David Keene - Watchmen (TV series).jpeg S1e9 2019-12-19-18h17m36s064.png File:S1e9 sample 2346.png File:S1e9 gordian knot.png File:S1e9 bian.png File:S1e9 title.png File:S1e9 manor.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h17m36s064.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h20m20s736.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h20m50s170.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h21m39s728.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h22m07s138.png File:S1e9 kiss.png File:S1e9 save me daughter.png File:S1e9 goodbye moon.png File:S1e9 action figure.png File:S1e9 golden.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h24m46s353.png File:S1e9 mother and daughter.png File:S1e9 bian2.png File:S1e9 Trieu.png File:S1e9 sybolism.png File:S1e9 dreamland.png File:S1e9 baller hat.png File:S1e9 tulsa herald.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h57m16s596.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-18h57m22s477.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h00m07s679.png File:S1e9 senator keene sr.png File:S1e9 looking glass rorschac.png File:S1e9 doc on his knees.png File:S1e9 racist.png File:S1e9 joe.png File:S1e9 best characters.png File:S1e9 mike.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h08m42s836.png File:S1e9 joe looks stupid in his panties.png File:S1e9 reflection.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h12m18s160.png File:S1e9 angela flat look.png File:S1e9 joe in chamber.png File:S1e9 mechanical egg.png File:S1e9 Trieu wants to be blue.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h15m17s042.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h15m27s960.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h16m16s148.png File:S1e9 stare.png File:S1e9 true speech.png File:S1e9 the worst.png File:S1e9 zap those racists.png S1e9 2019-12-19-19h20m09s682.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h20m28s505.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h21m43s733.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h22m58s167.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h23m01s332.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h23m13s662.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h23m25s404.png File:S1e9 locations.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h24m38s114.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h25m47s654.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h26m27s585.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h26m37s733.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h26m53s449.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h27m18s425.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h28m04s371.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h28m16s054.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h28m38s762.png File:S1e9 losing loved one all over again.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-19h30m32s200.png File:S1e9 narcissist.png File:S1e9 wade.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-20h04m21s382.png File:S1e9 2019-12-19-20h04m34s025.png File:S1e9 christ.png File:Martyr.png File:S1e9 eye makeup.png File:S1e9 hole in hand.png File:S1e9 red scare and pirate jenny.png File:S1e9 breaking a few eggs.png File:S1e9 oh fudge.png File:S1e9 motherfudger.png File:S1e9 run.png File:S1e9 remember.png File:S1e9 this spot.png File:S1e9 this spot2.png File:S1e9 nestled in the american dream.png File:S1e9 Archie.png File:S1e9 new family.png File:S1e9 red scare face.png File:S1e9 bian traumatized.png File:S1e9 retired costume.png File:S1e9 the next generation of masks.png File:S1e9 bloody ring.png File:S1e9 last egg.png File:S1e9 angela gets powers.png File:S1e9 the eggman.png Peteypedia Memo-dale-petey-1.png|MEMO: Dale Petey BTS Lily Rose Smith and Adelynn Spoon BTS S1 E 9.jpg Lily Rose Smith BTS Image 01 in S1 E 9 .jpg Dylan Schombing, Lily Rose Smith and Adelynn Spoon BTS Image 02 in S1 E 9.jpg Dylan Schombing, Lily Rose Smith and Adelynn Spoon BTS Image 03 in S1 E 9.jpg Dylan Schombing, Lily Rose Smith and Adelynn Spoon with Regina King in BTS S1 E 9.jpg Dylan Schombing, Lily Rose Smith and Adelynn Spoon BTS S1 E 9.jpg Watchmen BTS with Yahya Abdul-Mateen II .jpg HBO Talent Relations BTS for Watchmen.jpg See How They Fly BTS 01.jpg See How They Fly BTS 02.jpg See How They Fly BTS 03.jpg See How They Fly BTS 04.jpg See How They Fly BTS 05.jpg See How They Fly BTS 06.jpg See How They Fly BTS 07.jpg See How They Fly BTS 08.jpg See How They Fly BTS 09.jpg BTS of Lady Trieu's Dress for S 1 E 9 being made.jpg Lady Trieu's White Dress in S 1 E 9.jpg TrieuConceptArtBTSEpisode9.jpg BTS Ruth Robeson Character.jpg Lily Rose Smith Watchmen BTS showing her trailer.jpg Dylan Schombing, Lily Rose Smith and Adelynn Spoon with Nicole BTS S1 E 9.jpg Lily Rose Smith BTS S1 E 9.jpg Watchmen BTS Regina and Adelynn Spoon 01.jpg BTS of Angela stepping on the water in S 1 E 9.jpg Videos Watchmen Episode 9 Promo HBO Watchmen Episode 9 Finale Doctor Manhattan - TOP 10 WTF and Easter Eggs Navigation 109 9 Category:Season Finale